SIT BOY
by DARKANGEL- CUTIE5
Summary: kagoma and inuyasha get in a heated argument so kagoma heads for a walk but she finds a hot spring and inuyasha comes in at the very hot sticky sex


Title: SIT BOY

Pairing- Inuyasha, Kagoma H.

Summary- kagoma and inuyasha got in a heated argument so kagoma heads for walk but in's up at a hot spring and inuyasha comes in at the very in for hot sticky sex

Warning- lemon and strong language

Chapters 1 word 1, 253

SIT BOY! Kagoma shouted that straddle the village they was in damn kagoma why you do that for the half demon scolded at kagoma I need to take a walk I'll be back in a while kagoma said stomping off into the woods come back kagoma miruko said looking at inuyasha

Why? Are you looking at me like that miruko inuyasha said narrowing his golden eyes at him you know what? You did inuyasha Sango said wiping her weapon down just because I said she needs to get a boyfriend inuyasha said scolding at his friends you're a stupid canine like koga said shippo said walking over too inuyasha

Somewhere in the woods

Stupid inuyasha go ask me a very dumb question do I have a boyfriend he doesn't get that I like him kagoma thought sometimes I don't know why I stay here in the feudal area with him he treats me like a piece of weakling that just carry those stupid jewel shards around while kagoma was walking a demon pop out the ground in front of her ahh! Kagoma scream she took one of her arrows and shot it at the demon it died in minutes huh! I wish inuyasha would like me too not like. Love me the way I do kagoma walk that almost like an hour

Back at the village

Inuyasha you know you can't stand when kagoma is gone so long so go check on her miruko said stroking Sango's butt Sango smack miruko with her hirukosu sorry miruko said rubbing his cheek if kagoma don't want to come back I want stop her inuyasha said angrily

Meanwhile in the woods

Kagoma was still walking in the woods she had so many inuyasha thoughts right now like should she tell him or wait till he confessed huh! I hate you INUYASHA! Kagoma shouted in her head why he doesn't understand I wear my school skirt that comes with me swaying my hips even though he seen me naked like three or four times he still don't like me even though kikyo was his first love everybody say I'm the recarnation of kikyo if he likes kikyo so much why? Not me kagoma mutter to herself kagoma still walking into she came over a hot spring she decide to take a nice soak to ease her frustration she took her school skirt off and her shirt into she had on her purple lace panties and bra that match she got in gasping when the hot water attack her womanhood she moan slightly thinking how inuyasha's – she stop her naughty thoughts but she could think on how it would feel

Back at the village

Inuyasha miruko said sitting next to him what! If you're going to talk about kagoma and go find her I will not she'll probably go back to her time and I wouldn't even care inuyasha said getting up where are you going Mr. touchy shippo said jumping on inuyasha's shoulder inuyasha grab shippo by his demon wolf tail LET GO OF ME INUYASHA! Shippo shouted

Shut up you weak wolf you'll just like koga unwanted inuyasha said throwing him in miruko's hands you take that back inuyasha shippo shouted trying to break out of miruko's arm calm down shippo inuyasha just need to cool down a bit miruko said inuyasha's crystal white hair was flying behind him while he jump from branch to branch he was thinking about kagoma he consider knowing that kagoma like him but kept his feelings in because demons don't suppose to show tears and show there love

Back in the woods

(Excuse me readers inuyasha is in the woods so but I don't care!)

Kagoma was in the hot springs she looks around to make sure nobody was looking her fingers was looking for that one spot she found it she stuck two fingers in her thick folds she moan when she pull them out and thrusted back in ahhhhh! She screamed when she slip another finger in and out

Back to inuyasha

Inuyasha heard a voice that he knows too well kagoma is in trouble inuyasha said in his mind he jump from branch to branch into he came to a hot spring he look down to see kagoma in the water naked inuyasha blushed he headed down to her but hid by a tree

Back to kagoma

Kagoma pump her fingers in and out moaning inuyasha's name her eye's was filled with lust and passion she just wanted to know how it would feel for inuyasha's throbbing flesh to be in her breaking the barrier to her pleasure world to push in her and out of her make him spill his seed in her the clawing and to be wrap in his soft muscular hands (dear readers I'm not very good at girl and boy romance or lemons so don't judge me please)

Back to inuyasha

After hearing how kagoma pleads and moaning inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat to understand the like. No Love her to pleasure the weak mortal he always love even if kikyo was his first love. Kagoma would be his second he thought while undoing the robes that is a part of his fire rat kimonos he didn't want to hurt her but he headed in the water silently like a demon is suppose to

Back to kagoma

She heard water splashing behind her she look up with steam flowing up her eyes kagoma could make out that necklace and white crystal hair and golden Luke warm eye's it was inuyasha she felt red tingles coming to her cheeks to see he was naked hi inuyasha kagoma said making a few inches away from him um . . . kagoma I'm sorry I told yo . . . inuyasha stop his self by kissing kagoma passionate kagoma wrap her hands around inuyasha's neck she felt a warm tongue on her lip she accepted his invite and let her mouth be fully explore after like five minutes they broke apart for air kagoma. Yeah inuyasha kagoma said kissing the demon's ear I love you inuyasha said bringing kagoma's lips in another heated kiss

Lemon starts here

Inuyasha grab his fire rat kimono jacket and sat it on the ground he laid it out and pick kagoma up bridal style and sat her on it kagoma laid down for inuyasha to get on top of her he smother her with butterfly kisses on her neck and collar bone kagoma arch her back at the touch he ran his fingers over her smooth skin down to her plump juicy breast the pink nub was between inuyasha thumb and fore finger he gently squeeze them earning a small moan from his recarnation kikyo he leant down and grasp the pink nub in his mouth and started suck ah! Inuyasha kagoma moan he pull and pinch the other nipple he let go of the nub and went to the other one giving the same treatment after he got done with the nipples inuyasha lick his way down to her navel and dip his tongue in there a couple of times before going down to her womanhood he flick the clit ahh! Inuyasha kagoma moan throwing her head back kagoma world was intoxicated with pleasure when inuyasha stuck his tongue in her wet folds ahhhhh! Inuyasha kagoma grab inuyasha crystal white hair while inuyasha roam her wet slick folds pushing against the walls

Inuyasha I can't hold on anymore kagoma moan when he push up into her barrier he let his tongue slide out her folds he lean back up and kiss kagoma passionate

Kagoma

Yes inuyasha what? Is it kagoma said?


End file.
